


The Huntsman

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Cannibalism, Huntsman!Loki, It's Quite Cute, M/M, Murder Husbands, Snow White Elements, Snow White!Tony, Tony wears dresses, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: Tony is the prince of a peaceful kingdom, until his parents are murdered by the bloodthirsty and belligerent Thanos.Loki is a sorcerer and hunter, sent by Thanos to take Tony's heart.He succeeds, though not in the way Thanos desired.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by a king and queen who desperately wanted a child. One year, on a summer day, the queen gave birth to a son. He was beautiful, with fair skin, rosy cheeks, and black hair. The kingdom rejoiced the birth of their new prince, Anthony. The boy grew up happy, surrounded by love. He never knew sadness, not even amongst the peasants in his kingdom, who received all they needed to live happily. Everything was perfect, until one day.

He returned from a day of greeting his citizens and speaking to the youth in the kingdom to find the throne room covered in blood, his parents’ bodies lying on the floor. He screamed, whirling around to run out and find a guard, but a man blocked the exit. Tony stumbled back, clutching his skirt.

“Who are you?! What happened to my parents?!” he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. The man smiled cruelly.

“Your parents were useless. I am taking the throne.” Tony gasped and backed away, screaming when he stepped in his father’s blood.

“No, no! You shall not touch me!” Tony shouted, dodging when Thanos swung a dagger at him and ducking around him. He ran, his skirt and coat billowing behind him. He hurriedly climbed sidesaddle onto his steed, Jarvis, and raced off into the forest. His eyes blurred with tears as he urged Jarvis on, terrified for his life. He soon realized he was being followed by a man on a jet black horse, and struggled to find an escape route. Before he could think of anything, the man caught up to him and leapt off his own horse, the two men falling to the ground and rolling. Tony cried out, fighting back as hard as he could.

“No, no, damn you!” Tony shouted, backhanding the man across the jaw. “I am not dying today!” The man spat out a molar and snarled, grabbing Tony’s wrists and pinning him roughly with one hand. The other drew his staff and pressed it to Tony’s chest, magic vibrating in the air around them. After a bit more of a struggle, Tony met his eyes, accepting his fate.

The man stopped.

Tony had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, the deepest brown, framed with long, dark lashes. He stared for a moment, lips parting in shock.

“I can’t do this,” he whispered. Tony’s brows shot up.

“What?” The man put away his staff, looking into Tony’s eyes.

“My name is Loki. I was sent by Thanos to hunt you down and take your heart, and I cannot do it. You must run, you must run as far and as fast as you can- oof!” Tony kneed him in the stomach and shoved him off, hurriedly climbing onto Jarvis again and shouting for him to go. Loki rolled onto his back, clutching his aching stomach.

“Ow…”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony soon found himself in what looked to be a tiny village, with only a few homes, a well, and a sign pointing towards a mine.

“Hello? Hello, is anyone here?” he called out, looking around. “I’m afraid I’m lost…”

“Who goes there?” a voice called out, and Tony dismounted. His dress was ripped and dirty, and he’s sure the rest of his appearance was quite the same.

“I am Prince Tony Stark of the kingdom of Stark. I am simply requesting assistance in navigation to the nearest inn.”

“A prince, eh? Return whence you came! We are not interested in any loyalties!” another voice, this time female, called out. Tony led Jarvis by his reins, looking around at the little village and trying to find the source of the voices. Jarvis gave a nervous whinny, and Tony patted him.

“Shh, it is alright,” he murmured to the frightened horse. “Please, I simply need a safe place to stay. My parents were murdered this morning, and their assassin is coming after me. I need to hide.”

“And why should we believe you?” a voice said from behind him. Tony turned, startled, to find a man standing behind him. The man had a shield strapped to his back, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was of muscular build, strong and broad-shouldered. Tony lifted his chin.

“I have no weapons upon my person or my steed. I simply require a place to stay for the night. If I cannot stay here, I need to be pointed in the direction of a place I can.” The man looked up, and Tony glanced back to see six others lined up behind him. Two were men with dark skin and dark eyes, one younger than the other, one was a woman with shoulder-length, red hair, one was a woman with magic glowing in her eyes, one was a fair skinned man with short, brown hair who held a bow, and one was another fair skinned man with long, brown hair and a missing arm. Tony stepped closer to Jarvis, frightened.

“My village was ravaged by war because they decided to pick a side. We are all that remains,” the leader said. Tony looked up at him once more.

“I promise no harm will come to you or your people. It is me that he is after. If he comes, I will give myself up. I will not allow any of you to die in my place.” The leader looked to his group, deliberating for a long moment.

“Rhodey, you have a spare room, yes?”

“I do, Steve,” the older, dark skinned man replied. “I’ll show him to it.”

“Thank you. Natasha? If you could find him spare clothes,” Steve said.

“Yes, Sir,” Natasha said, heading to another small home.

“This way, your Highness,” Rhodey said. “Hey, Bucky, you wanna take his horse to the stables?”

“On it,” Bucky said, going over to take the reins. He hopped up and trotted the horse to the stables. Rhodey led Tony into a small house, and up the stairs.

“This’ll be your room,” he said, opening the door. “When Nat gets here with your clothes, I’ll send her up.”

“Thank you,” Tony said softly, eyes downcast.

“Do not make us regret our hospitality,” Rhodey replied before closing the door.


End file.
